criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloak and Dagger
Cloak and Dagger is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fifth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Sahara Region appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot With the discovery that Katherine Cline was in Casablanca, the team raced there to save her and confront the mastermind. When Bradley and the player arrived in the city, they heard screams coming from a nearby riad and raced to what had happened. There, they found the body of detective Walter Chambers, blood pouring from his left eye socket. Nia confirmed that Walter was killed when a sharp blade removed his left eye, killing him from blood loss. They first questioned socialite Lynne Dayles before adding archaeologist Brock Dawson and oil magnate Stella Osborne to the suspect list. Whilst reviewing the investigation, Bradley discovered a secret hatch underneath a crate of turnips. The pair soon headed down the hatch only to find Katherine, tied up and gagged. The pair freed Katherine and spoke to her before investigating the murder further and finding reason to suspect museum curator Amir Haddid and the team's historian Imran Haddid. It was also revealed that Walter had been harassing Stella and that Walter was also responsible for Brock's prior arrest. As the pair discussed the facts, Katherine raced in, saying that she remembered "the others". A distressed Kathrine started rambling about "the others", prompting Riya to direct her to Spencer so she could calm down. Following Katherine's claims, the pair searched the crime scenes and uncovered more motives, including the reveal that Lynne had been in contact with Afif and Izzah as well as discovering that Katherine had placed the Haddid family under surveillance. Finally, with all the pieces in place, they confronted Brock for the crime. Brock confessed to the crime and congratulated the pair on figuring it out. Brock then revealed that he was a contract killer, admitting that his kills were notorious around the world. He then went on to say that the target being the person who had previously arrested him was just a lucky coincidence and would add to the enjoyment of the kill. He recounted how he followed Walter throughout the day before cornering him in the riad. A scuffle then ensued before Brock used the dagger to cut out Walter's eye, keeping it in a box as a souvenir. Disgusted by his actions, the pair arrested him and he was soon sent to trial. In court, Brock confessed to all his kills, prompting Judge Armstrong to sentence him to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Faced with the sentence, Brock decided to reveal information to help lessen his sentence. When asked who hired him, Brock revealed that it was Amir who ordered the hit. With this news, Bradley and the player raced to the bazaar where Amir had last been spotted to confront him. Eventually, after searching the bazaar, the pair found and stopped him from fleeing the city. Amir then confessed to ordering Brock to kill Walter, revealing that he was the mastermind behind the kidnapping. Amir recounted how he arranged everything, from the oil to the actual execution of the kidnapping. He then admitted that Walter needed to die as he getting too close to the truth. When asked why he had Katherine kidnapped, Amir smiled and told them it was for ransom money. Despite not believing Amir's reasoning, they sent him to trial where Judge Armstrong issued him a life sentence without parole. Afterwards, James Marsden requested to speak with the team. James thanked the team for their work in the Sahara and revealed that after careful consideration, the world leaders had decided to reinstate the GPA under supervision. The team celebrated this news before Nia asked to speak with Katherine once more. Katherine recounted how, while she was tied up in the hideout, she would hear screaming and crying from other people. Believing that Katherine wasn't the only kidnap victim, the pair headed back to the hideout where they found the tooth of missing person Alphonso Glancine. The pair then confronted Amir again who insisted that Katherine was the only person who was kidnapped. Upon speaking to Amir, Spencer told the player that Katherine's claims were likely the result of PTSD and insisted that the team shouldn't waste too much time looking into it. Despite Spencer's beliefs, Takagi told the team that citizens from Nuuk had been disappearing over the past few months. Believing there to be a connection to the disappearances in Nuuk and the kidnappings in the Sahara, the team plotted a course to Greenland to investigate further. Summary Victim *'Walter Chambers' (found with his left eye removed) Murder Weapon *'Obsidian Dagger' Killer *'Brock Dawson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a fez. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a fez. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chicken bastilla. *The suspect smokes cigars. *The suspect is right-handed. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats chicken bastilla. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears a fez. *The killer weighs at least 160 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moroccan Riad. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tagine Bowl, Priceless Heirloom) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chicken bastilla) *Examine Tagine Bowl. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Gloves) *Analyze Victim's Gloves. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Examine Priceless Heirloom. (Result: Dayles Family Heirloom; New Suspect: Lynne Dayles) *Question Lynne on her presence in Morocco. (New Crime Scene: Busy Bazaar) *Investigate Busy Bazaar. (Clues: Scarf, Faded Barrel) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Property Label; New Suspect: Brock Dawson) *Ask Brock if he saw anything. *Examine Faded Barrel. (Result: Oil Barrel; New Suspect: Stella Osborne) *Ask Stella about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mastermind's Hideout. (Clues: Katherine Cline, Golden Pieces, Cart; New Suspect: Katherine Cline) *Ask Katherine about her kidnapping. (Attribute: Katherine eats chicken bastilla) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Golden Statuette; New Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Ask Imran why his statuette was in the hideout. (Attribute: Imran smokes cigars) *Examine Cart. (Result: Obsidian Knife) *Analyze Obsidian Knife. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Market Stand) *Investigate Market Stand. (Clues: Fruit Bowl, Burned Note, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Glasses; New Suspect: Amir Haddid) *Question Amir on the murder and kidnapping. (Attribute: Amir is right-handed, Imran is right-handed) *Examine Burned Note. (Result: Creepy Declaration of Love) *Speak to Stella about Walter's harassment. (Attribute: Stella eats chicken bastilla, smokes cigars and is right-handed) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: File on Brock) *Confront Brock about the victim having him arrested. (Attribute: Brock eats chicken bastilla, smokes cigars and is right-handed) *Move onto Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Katherine about "the others". (Attribute: Katherine smokes cigars and is right-handed) *Investigate Antique Statue. (Clues: Burner Phone, Folder) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Number) *Confront Lynne over being in contact with Afif and Izzah. (Attribute: Lynne eats chicken bastilla, smokes cigars and is right-handed) *Examine Folder. (Result: Surveillance Photos) *Analyze Surveillance Photos. (04:00:00) *Speak to Imran about Katherine placing him under surveillance. (Attribute: Imran eats chicken bastilla) *Confront Amir over Katherine's surveillance. (Attribute: Amir eats chicken bastilla and smokes cigars) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Locked Box, Broken Machine) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Eye) *Analyze Eye. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fez) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Scales) *Analyze Scales. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 160 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Vanished Into Thin Air (5/5). (No stars) Vanished Into Thin Air (5/5) *Investigate Busy Bazaar. (Clue: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Tickets) *Examine Tickets. (Result: Flight Tickets) *Confront Amir for his involvement. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what James has to say. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Katherine what she knows about "the others". *Investigate Mastermind's Hideout. (Clue: Carboard Box) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (06:00:00) *Speak to Amir about the tooth in the hideout. (New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *Ask Spencer about his doubts. (Reward: Moroccan Tunic) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Sahara Region (UnknownGamez)